Charmed The Returning
by HalliwellCreations
Summary: A few months after the Ultimate battle, the Charmed Ones are moveing on with their lifes. Piper with her family, Phoebe with her Family and Paige also with her family. They think they are free from Demons, but are they?


**Charmed; The Returning ****  
****Starring; **_**Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, Holly Marie Combs, Julian McMahon, Brian Krause, Kaley Cuoco, Finola Hughes and Shannen Doherty As " Prue"  
**_**Produced by; **_**Brad Kern**_**  
****Created by; **_**Constance M. Burge**_**  
****Written By; **_**Thomas C. Visser**_**.**

**Chapter One; The vision**

Piper walked through the front door, it has been three years now since they had there final battle with Billie & Christy, and since then, everything has turned out so well. Phoebe had 2 kids from coop, Paige had her twins, and Piper was pregnant again. But Piper had a strange feeling, the feeling that there is going to be something. Something good she couldn't say, but with her family history, she knew it would be something bad, something demonic bad.

While Piper was going to put the groceries away, Paige orbed into the kitchen, and before Piper could say hello, Paige yelled to duck goes there's a demon following her. Piper ducked and the demon came in. The demon begun immediately with throwing some lighting towards Paige & Piper. Lightning, Paige yelled, and with her power she orbed it to the demon, and the demon was vanquished.

A piece of the lightning destroyed the groceries which Piper didn't put away yet. Paige! Now I have to get some more from the supermarket. Piper said a little bit irritated. Sorry, Paige said, but he was following me. While Paige said that, the girls heard the front door being smashed. Piper & Paige were running towards the door and they saw Leo lying on the floor.

Leo..? Piper said, hurry, a demon he said. The demon came in through the smashed door, and threw a fire ball right at piper. Piper froze the fireball just in time, and blew the demon right after that. What's this..? Piper said, attacking the The Charmed ones Day or something?

Phoebe who was in her condo, was still asleep. It was 10 in the morning, Coop was busy with finding love for others, while Phoebe was still home. The kids where at Magicschool, coop was busy working and Phoebe was dreaming. Or Atleast she thought so.

Phoebe was dreaming about her sister Prue. Prue, who has been murdered by Shax, 8 years ago. She had a strange dream though, she saw Prue, orbing in the attic by the Book. She looked through the book by flipping the pages, by the time she found the demon she needed. She orbed out. By the time Prue orbed out, phoebe woke up. She knew it wasn't a dream, it was a Premonition. Prue was back…

Opening Credits

**Chapter 2; Another unexpected surprises.**

Phoebe was shocked by the premonition she just had. Why didn't the elders informed her and her sisters that Prue was back. Don't they know how much they still miss her. Although they found Paige almost right after Prue died, she's not the sister Piper & phoebe grew up with.  
Phoebe took a shower, and put some clothes on, and went to Piper & Paige at the manor.

On the way to the Manor, Phoebe was thinking about how to tell Piper & Paige that Prue was back. Phoebe looked in the mirror of her car, when she sees a familiar face. She could swear she saw Cole in the mirror, but she thought it was probably just because she now knows that Prue is still alive. Or At least that Prue is back again, she at least knew that the Elders had some serious explaining to do.

By the time Phoebe arrived at the Halliwell Manor she saw leo leaving to get again some Groceries. Since the demon vanquished almost every single thing Piper got at the Supermarket, they need new supplies now. Phoebe stepped out of her car and waved at Leo who just drove a way to the Supermarket.

Phoebe walked in the main house, and hugged her two sisters. She came right to the point, Piper, Paige, I think it's best that we need to talk. Well, can't it wait? Paige asked, I have a very important job interview today. No, it can't, Phoebe Said, it's about.. It's about Prue.  
Piper was shocked when she heard Phoebe say the name of her Sister she lost 8 years ago.

Prue? Why do we need to talk about Prue? Piper asked. We really need to sit down, Phoebe said. They walked together to the Dining table and while Paige was getting some Ice-tea and three glasses, Piper & phoebe were sitting down. Okay, I don't know how to tell you guys this, so I will just say it right away. First of all I think the Elders have some serious explaining to do, including Mom & Grams. I had a dream last night, although it wasn't a dream like we all used to have. I had a dream about Prue. Phoebe said. Why is that so strange, Piper & you dream often about Prue, why is this any different? Paige asked. Because, this time, it wasn't a dream, I had a premonition. Phoebe Said.

A premonition, about what, and what does this have to do with Prue. Piper said.  
Because I saw Prue as a white lighter, her, by the book, looking up a demon, and leaving the attic again. Phoebe said. Piper & Paige where obviously shocked by the news Phoebe gave them. Paige's mouth was wide open, and Piper couldn't bring out any words.

You need to get over this fast, a voice said. I know that voice Phoebe said, and I don't know if I'm happy to hear it again after 6 years. Phoebe looked a side and her sisters to. And there he was, the Demon from hell, Cole was back! You've got to be kiddin me, Paige said. How Many freaking times in your freaking demon afterlife are you going to bother us? Piper said.

I'm not here for you, or at least not here to kill you guys. I'm here to warn you. There's one more battle for you three, one battle you have to make a sacrifice. I'm here to help, and since Phoebe already got a premonition about Prue, we also have a very good guess about where the battle is about. So it's time to get Leo here, and come up with a plan, cause were going to need it. Cole said. The sisters were looking at each other not knowing what will come next, but they just have to wait and see.

**Chapter 3; The Confrontation**

Okay, Let me just get this straight, Paige said. You're back, not here to help us, but.. Cole rolled his eyes and continued Paige's sentences. But I'm here to help you guys with that last final battle. Cole said. But I still don't get it, what has this battle to do with Prue. Piper said.  
At that moment Leo came back home from buying some groceries. Okay, what the hell is Cole doing here? Are you guys nuts to let him stay her, AGAIN! Leo Said.

Leo, calm down, we need to tell you something. Phoebe said. The sisters were looking sad, and Leo could feel there was something wrong. Since he isn't a whitelighter anymore, he's feeling really helpless to the sisters. Piper started talking; the reason Cole is here, is because we have another Big battle to finish. A Battle we need to make a sacrifice. Paige continued.  
I've had a premonition, Phoebe said, a premonition about… Phoebe started to cry, and Cole finished her sentence. She had a premonition about Prue. Prue orbing to the book, flipping the pages, and the leaving the attic again.

Leo couldn't believed what he was hearing. His mouth felt open because of the surprise.  
Are you saying, that you guys have to fight against.. against Prue? Leo said.  
I don't know Sweety, Piper said. All I know is that I can't get into a fight without talking to Prue first. Piper said. But we don't know if she can hear us. Paige said. And besides, I think it's more important to talk to the elders first. Phoebe said.

Cole was looking a little bit irritated. You know what, I'm leaving, I'll be back when you have made a decision and you need to make it fast, cause something is happening, and it's happening soon! Cole shimmered out, and the girls and Leo were left behind.

By that same time Cole shimmered out, a group of blue shining lights were appearing, and there was a woman in the Hallway of the Halliwell manor. Piper looked towards the main door, and she saw her dead sister. Prue.? She said with a crying voice. Yes, Piper, it's me. I though it was time to return, and to meet my other sister. Piper, Phoebe & Paige were walking towards Prue, and gave her a big hug. Although I'm very happy to see you guys again, but I'm sorry to say that I'm here on business. Business where we all need to worry about, and soon, otherwise there will be no reunion left to do. Prue said.

The sisters and Leo were looking shocked , and were looking to each other. They didn't know what will happen, and they don't know if they will survive. All they know now, is that Prue is back, and that she's back for a reason. Phoebe had the premonition for a reason and their job is to find out why!

Chapter 4; The choice From Hell

The sisters where schocked that Prue only was here for bussiness and not to have the " How you've been " talk. Paige had a double feeling, although she never even met Prue, she was happy to see her for the first time. But on the other hand, she also had the feeling that it has something to do with here. That she is the Reason Prue is back.  
Okay, we need to got things straight. Prue said. We need to make some errangements and we need to discuss some things. Phoebe was shaking her head. You haven;t changed one bit, have you? Phoebe said. Prue was laughing, and was walking towards the sisters. No, i haven't, i might have been dead for the " Mortals " But I'm still the same Prue Halliwell who died 9 years ago.  
But seriously, leo said. What is the choice we need to make. Cause we need to get this finished, asap, cause i'm done with all these battles. Well, Prue begun. Let me first start with thanking Paige for all of her help after i died. You have been a great help, and you took it very well that you are a witch. Prue said. Paige was smiling and was really happy by what Prue just said to her. But prue continued,

I think, and i'm not the only one. It has to end here. End here? Piper asked. What do you mean with end here. I'm not so sure i'm really want to know what your about to say prue! Paige said. Phoebe was looking with a asking look at Prue and the others. And no one in the room understood what Prue was talkin about. What i mean is, Prue said. It's time to let paige go.  
What Cole was talkin about is not quite true. It's true that there will be some kind of a battle, but a battle between you guys. As Sisters i mean. Prue said.  
Okay, hang on a second, Phoebe said. I think I start to understand where your going at. If your saying, that we need to choose between you and Paige, that.. Phoebe stopped talking, she couldn't continue anymore. Piper was looking shocked, she was looking too Leo, and then too prue.  
Prue, was looking sad, I know Phoebe it's unfair, but it is what it is. You guys need to make a decission. Paige, or Me. You can;t have both ways. I'm sorry, but I have to go now.  
I'm really sorry it has to go this way.

And prue orbed out. Everyone was shocked by the news she just brought to everyone. Paige who was almost crying, couldn't believe what she just heard. I'm sorry guys, but i cant handle this.  
Paige said. I'm leaving, so you guys can choose, which one you want as a sister. And she orbed out. Phoebe, Piper & leo where shocked by everything that just happened. How are they going to choose between Prue & Paige. They need to make a descission fast, before something bad is going too happen.

Chapter 5; The Descission which can't be made.

After Paige orbed out to god knows where, the sisters & leo where left behind.  
I Don't understand how the elders could do this to us. Piper said. How can they put us through so much, after she died, and then let us decide about if we want Paige Or prue. We can't do that. Piper said.  
I understand how you guys are feeling, Leo said. But i can't believe the elders would do that.  
How do you mean they would not do that. It would not be the First time they come up with such a stupid idea. Phoebe said. I quess there's only one thing we can do next. Piper said. Leo & phoebe where looking at Piper and asked together at the same time; Like What? It's time to call the Angel Of Destiny. And Piper walked towards the stairs to go to the attic.

When they all entert the attic, leo still didn't understand what Piper was planning to get from the Angel of Destiny. Hunny, what are you trying to get out of the angel of destiny. It's not like she's allowed too tell you anything. Leo said. I have to agree with leo, phoebe said. I dont really understand what you want. Well, Piper said. I know she couldn't tell us with the whole Billie & Christy thing, but she can tell something what we deserve to know.  
How can they not tell us, if we really need to choose between our sisters.  
They can not ask us that. Piper said. Phoebe, we need to say this spell together, just like we did when we wanted to save Leo for the Angel Of Death. The girl were standing hands in hand and said this spell together;

_Power of Three we summon thee, __  
__and call to us the Angel of Destiny_

There wasn;t happening anything! There were no lights, and there was no one appearing.  
Why doesn't anyone comes. Piper said. Well maybe it's because you need The Power Of three for this spell, and since paige left, i dont think the spell will work.  
Then, there's always another thing we can do. Phoebe said. It's time to call our family line! And this time, I want some straight answers.

Chapter 6; The Family on The Other Side.

Piper And Phoebe where flipping through the pages of the book.  
until they were at the spell to summon people from the other side.  
They've never summont Prue before, because they where not allowed to talk to here.  
Piper saw the spell and they where again standing hand in hand with eachother and said the following spell;

_Here these words, __  
__hear my cry. __  
__Spirit from the other side. __  
__I Come to you __  
__I summon thee. __  
__Cross now the great Divide._

A lot of bright white shiny light where appearing an there where two bodies being created out of those lights. Grams and patty their mother where appearing.  
Why are you girls calling us. Grams said. I dont understand, where's paige? Patty said right after grams. Well, Piper begun. You two, have again, something important to explain.  
Why does prue return to us, and make us choose between Paige & her. Piper said.  
How do you mean, Prue returning to you guys? Grams said. There's no such thing going on. Grams continued.  
How do you mean this, does this mean, that that wasn't Prue who was visiting us.  
and what about Cole who came to warn us about this big Threat thats comming to us.  
I dont understand any of this, and you guys need to explain it. Now! Piper said.  
The girls and Leo where shocked by the news they heared. And they can't believe what they were hearing. But they have to find out what is right and what is not. And they need to get paige back, and have a serious talk to cole. Otherwise, there will not even be a Power Of Two left after this.

After Grams and patty explained everything that was happening, the girls where looking everywhere for paige. Paige who finnaly orbed in, still had tears in her eyes. I guess you guys need me to tell that you guys have choosen for Prue. Paige said. Offcourse not honey, Piper said. We called you to tell you that everything we've heard about Prue returning, and That last Battle Cole was talking about is not true. Phoebe said.  
How do you mean, not true, Paige asked. Well, to get a long story short. Leo said. There's a new demon in town. Cole was right about that, but the woman who was in here who looked like Prue wasn't Prue, but was that demon. Leo Said. There's someone trying to break us apart so that they can get to our powers. Piper continued.  
How do you mean get to our Powers, Paige asked. Well, in the third year we were witches. There was a demon who made Prue, Piper & Phoebe fighting. And because of that, we lost the connection between, which means we lost The power of three. When we Loose our Powers, because we are not connecting anymore, where fonurable. Phoebe said. And When you guys are Fonurable Thje Book is better to get. And we think, cole is back for a reason, and that reason is to get you guys apart. Leo Continued.  
Okay, so let me get this straight. Paige said. When Cole came to us to tell that there was a big battle, he said that because he is the big battle he was talking about. And because he's working with a demon, that new demon came in as Prue, and then they hoped that we where fighting, and that we where loosing our powers, so that they can steal our book, and later on can kill us. Am i Right? Paige said.  
Yes, that exactly what we mean. Leo said.  
Well then it;s time we vanquish Cole's sorry ass once and for all! Paige said.  
And the girl where walking toward the kitchen and are ready of making potions and all other stuff. Cause they need extra powers. And they need to vanquish him, for everybody's sake

Chapter 7; The Potion that won't help

When the girls where busy in the kitchen Cole shimmered into the kitchen aswell.  
How dare you to come into our house again, like never happened. Paige begun.  
I want you out of our house, and i want it now. Phoebe said.  
Why, whats going on? Cole Asked. Like you dont know whats going on, leo Said. Your still the same evil Demon who we met years ago, and you wont change. Piper said. Thankgod we allready vanquished your sorry ass once, and we will do it again. Paige said.  
Cole was not getting scared by threaths the girls where throwing at him. Well Cole said.  
I know what I need to do to get you guys seperated and i will not stop until I have what i want.  
and if i need to play with your feelings, then thats what I will do! Cole Said.

Piper had allready finished a potion and threw at Cole. Cole who saw this ducked and threw a fire ball at Piper. Piper who flew through the wwall because of the fireball was thrown into the dining room. Phoebe & paige where running towards Piper, and leo was left behind with Cole.  
You know Leo, we all know that you know what we need to do to help the girls. But your just to afraid to admit it. But believe me Leo, I Will comeback! And Cole shimmered out again. Paige who heard what Cole was saying to leo came back into the kitchen.  
What Do you know Leo! Paige asked quite irritated. I dont know anything, i swear! Leo said.  
Wyatt who orbed in next to Piper was feeling Piper was heard and he was healing his Mother.  
When he finished doing that, Piper told him that he needs to go back to his room and need to watch out for his little brother. Piper who was walking back to the kitchen to leo. When Piper saw that paige and leo where fighting she asked where it was about.  
Leo explained what Cole has said right before he left. Okay, so i Do know something, But that is something i heard right after Prue died. Something i've heard and i promised i should never ever tell to you guys. Leo Said. How Do you mean, are you telling me, that after all these years where married, and al theese day that Prue is dead, you knew something was happening which is Prue related? Piper said. Yes thats what i mean leo said. The girls where getting angry, and it looks like cole's plans are working. Is this the End Of The power Of Three?

Chapter 8: The Returning Part 1

I don´t understand how you can keep things to yourself when it comes to Prue.  
You know how defistated we were when Prue died. Phoebe said.  
The girls couldt not understand that Leo kept things too himself what the sisters needed to know about their sister. Paige who never knew Prue was feeling a alittle bit strange.  
She knew Piper & Phoebe could never choose between her and Prue. Or atleast thats what she is thinking.  
When Prue died, Leo continued, i was called by the Elders and they told me some things about the reason why Prue died and some things for in the future. The reason why Prue died was because you girls needed to find Paige. The lost daughter your mother and Sam kept behind. When prue did die, and you girls found Paige, the Power Of Three was back. But because the Elders knew there was something going to happen later on in the future, they were keeping Prue as an secret weapon so to speak. Leo said. How do you mean a secret weapon? Paige asked.  
By a secret weapon i mean, the elders knew Cole was comming back, after the many vanguishes you girls did to him. But Prue is a secret weapon because you girls can't vanquish Cole with The Power Of Three. You guys need the Power Of Four. Leo said.  
Okay, hang on a second Piper said a little bit irritated. We needed to loose Prue, to find Paige. That's clear to me now. But How, and WHY, can they take Prue away from us, and a few years later bring her back because there's a demon around and we can't take him out with the power Of Three. Thats afwul! Piper said, and she almost started to cry, when at that moment someon orbed in.  
A lot of bright blue shining lights where filling the attic. And a female body appeared.  
A Gorgous woman came out of the lights with long dark hair. Phoebe and Piper where shocked by the person they saw appearing in their Attic. Their passed away sister Prue, who they've lost a couple of years ago, was standing infront of them again. Piper & phoebe where starting to cry, and whil they did, piper said she couldn't belive it was true.  
Prue? Paige asked, is this really you? Prue smiled at everyone at the room, and she confinced everyone that she was the " real " Prue. At the moment the family reunion started. Something happened again. Cole was back, and he wasn't alone. We need to get out of here fast, prue said. She runned towards Piper, phoebe, Paige & leo and orbed them all out.

Cole was alone in the Halliwell manor now, It's good to be back here. Cole said. And it's time to get some refenge. The final hours for the Charmed one's are here, and there's no one who can stop me.

Chapter 9; The Returning Part 2:  
Now that cole is back, and he's planning on doing something, the sisters are some kind of afraid. They dont know what he's up too, and how many Demons are helping him. Prue orbed everyone too Phoebe;s apartment and thank god they didn't forget the Book Of Shadows, otherwise they were allready dead by now. We really need to come up with a plan, potions, spells whatever. Prue said.

We need to get rid of cole once and for all. Prue said. You know Prue, it's hard for us, to go inmidiatly to work, we've just got you back. Piper said. I know honey, but this needs to be our first priority other wise there will be no reuinion left. Prue said.  
I agree with prue here, Leo said. We don't know what Cole is up too, and since he allready went back in the past before to change everything, we don't know what he will do. Leo said.  
it's a good thing we got the books with us, and i think we need to call some reinformance.

The four sisters where standing hand in hand and saying the following spell;

_Here these Words, __  
__Here My Cry. __  
__Spirit From The Other Side, __  
__Come To Me, I Summon Tee. __  
__Cross Now The great Divide_

Grams and Patty their mother appeared in Phoebe's house. They where not there as ghosts, but this time as real human beings. Grams and Patty where shocked to actually see prue there. Prue? Patty said. What are you doing here? She asked. Well Prue started, i'm here because we have a battle to finish, and it's a big one, and we need all the Charmed powers we can get. Cause this is one fight that The Power Of Three will not win. So I think, _The Power Of Four Will do The score_. Prue said.

While she said that, she looked back at her 3 other sisters, and smiled.  
Piper, Phoebe, paige & Leo, where laughing, and the girls and Grams and their mother where walking to the book of shadows, and started on some potions, spells and all other stuff to get rid of Cole Turner once and for all.

Chapter 10; The Truth About Cole Turner

Meanwhile when Cole is in the basement of the halliwell manor, he was talking to another familiar Demon to the sisters. The Seer, who was Cole's righthand when he was The Source, is also still alive. Or atleast, she is again. When Cole tried a few years back to get Phoebe to love him, the Seer was also alive again, and some how, she escaped that alternate reality and returned to the real life one now.  
I still don;t understand why you are the big threat everyone ie worriying about. The Seer said. It's because I still have all the power I collected all these years ago when they first vanquished me as The Source. I've collected so many powers, and became so powerfull that I'm a big threat to the whole wide world. Cole said. Is that the reason they brought their oldest sister back to live? The Seer asked.  
Yes, because they think that by bringing Prue back to live, it will get them that far to defeat me. Cole said. But i don't really understand the Seer said. When you last time returned, you returned to save Piper. You had the change too kill Piper, and with that The Power Of Three, now we need to kill not only piper, but we have to do with The Power Of four. Thats much harder then you can imagine. The Seer said.  
Cole was getting a little bit irritated by the things the seer told him. But he also knew she was right.  
Now that Prue was back it's harder to kill the sisters. But he just thought about something.  
I know your right, but I still know Phoebe still loves me in some way, she said that to me when she became a mermaid. She doesn't hate me, she hates the demon in me, so if I can confince her, that I'm human again, then maybe I will get to the point of destroyin the Power Of four. Cole Said.  
Thats a fantastic plan, but how are you going to work it out? The Seer asked. Well Cole said. We just need to wait, and when it's time, I will take whatever i can get!

Back at Phoebe's house the whole halliwell family and Leo where busy getting potions and spells ready. Do you think he's after Phoebe again? Paige asked. Phoebe was kinda shocked by the question Paige asked, but she also knew it was fair she asked it, cause it wouldn't be the first time, that Cole tried to kill her sisters just to get her. I don't know sweety Phoebe said. I think he's after all of us this time, but we just need to find out why. Grams who was busy with makin gsome potions in the kitchen head what the girls where talking about and was walking towards Leo.

I know you know something, and that your not telling us everything. You need to tell us everything you know about what Cole is up too. It doesn't consern only us, but als conserns your children, and the other kid Piper is carrying. Grams said. Leo was kinda shaking by the way Grams said those things to him, but everyone could hear what Grams was saying to Leo, and everyone stopped with what they were doing.  
When everyone was walking towards Leo and Grams something strange happened. Their where appearing bright white shiny lights around Phoebe. And right before paige Or Prue could get to Phoebe, she was gone. Everyone was shocked by the fact that they dont know where Phoebe was called into.

While Phoebe was walking further she realised she wasn;t at her own house anymore, she realised she was somewhere that she knew. Some place she hasn't been in a while. She was back at The Halliwell manor. She was at the basement.

she saw that Cole was standing there together with the seer. How, how, can it be that your still around, didn;t we vanquished your sorry ass a couple of years ago? Phoebe said.  
Now now, watch what your saying. Cole said. Or else what, you going to kill me? Phoebe said. You couldn't do it before, and i know you still can;t do it.  
But okay, what am I doing here. Phoebe asked. You are here, because i need you to get my plan to work. And i know it;s working, cause i can feel something big is going to happen.  
Phoebe was looking kinda shocked at cole, and couldn;t believe he was doing this again.  
But what she did knew was that her sisters better come save her fast, or there will be no one to save left.

Chapter 11; The Demon Who Came Back

Everyone was in shock by the fact that they can't get a hold of Phoebe. Now that Leo is no longer a whitelighter, he can;t sence them anymore, and because Paige isn't their whitelighter she can;t sence her either. Prue was trying to get a hold of her but she couldn't either.  
We need to get her back, before maybe Cole gets her, or worse, hurts her. Paige said. He wont hurt her, Piper said. He still loves her. Remember that time, when Leo was sent back with no memories, that he had to choose for, or a live with me, or a live with the elders? Piper asked. Yes, offcourse I remember that, you almost died that day. Paige said. Well thats because Cole saved me, he helped me in the spirit world.  
Okay, you guys really did some crazy things since i was away isn't it? prue joked. Everyone was laughing about it. But we need to get back to bussiness. Prue continued. What if cole indeed has Phoebe then we need to hurry, cause when he has her, means we are not as strong as when we are with the four of us. Prue said.  
Thats not quite true, Patty said. The girls did not understand what she was saying. Well, Patty said. You don't only have the Power of four, but you also have me and your Grams. Which means we have the Power of Five now, and that we can get to Cole. Patty said.  
But you guys can't count as official witches cause technicly you guys are dead. Leo said.  
But that doesn't make sence, cause I'm dead too, I'm A Whitelighter. Prue said.  
true, but you where givin your powers back when you returned to us, which means your like paige, Half Witch, Half Whitelighter. Leo continued. So you only have a new Power Of Three now, but not the power of 5. Leo said. Which means we need to find Phoebe, and we need to hurry, otherwise there will be no sisters left to save. Paige said  
Meanwhile in the basement at the Halliwell Manor phoebe was trapped in Demonic Crystal circle. She couldn't escape, it works the same as the ones they use for Demons, only this one will hurt witches when try to escape. I dont understand how you can keep me here, when you still love me. Phoebe said. Cole was shocked by the thing Phoebe said. How can you say that I still love you. Cole said a little bit irritated. Dah, I'm an empath Phoebe said. I can feel it.  
At the same time Phoebe said that, ontop of the stairs which are leading to the kitchen of the manor, Phoebe saw some blue lights which means that here sisters are in the house.  
Phoebe tried to say anything that will distract Cole & The Seer. But it was allready to late. He could hear that someone was getting down the stair. He threw an huge fireball at the person on thee stairs.  
As quick as Prue could she used here Telekenatic power and threw right to Phoebe, but because she was in a crystal cage, the fire ball cam back to prue, piper & paige, and it hit the sealing above them.  
A huge explosion was what happenede the following seconds. Everyone was blown away by the huge blast that came because of the Fire ball. Everyone was under the destruction of the house. Is this the end of all the Charmed Ones?

Chapter 12; The Aftermath

The Whole basement was destroyed by what just happened. Prue exidently threw the fireball at phoebe who was in a Demonic crystal cage, and the fireball turned too Prue, Piper & Paige. And it destroyed the whole basement.  
Prue was the first one who gave a sign of live, she moant a little bit and then got up. She was running towards Phoebe who was in the corner of the basement because of the huge blast. Phoebe? Phoebe? Are you okay? Phoebe opened her eyes, she was bleeding on her arm, but other then that, she was fine. I'm, okay prue, what the hell just happened. Phoebe asked.

I dont know, but we need to find Piper & Paige. Prue said. Prue and Phoebe where both looking on other sides of the basement to look where Piper And paige were. While they where doing that Cole was also waking up, and was slightly standing up. Piper who also stood up and was perfectly fine, also had a Potion. While Cole threw another Fireball towards Prue, Piper threw the potion and yelled to Prue that she needed to Duck. Another huge blast was comming because of the Potion And The Fireball, and Cole was litterly thrown out of the manor.

Piper who could gladly duck intime before a window smashed her head, was okay.  
The Seer was tottaly disappeared after the Blast happened, and prue also found Paige.  
What the hell just happened Piper asked. Thats something we need to find out, Paige said. But we can't stay her anymore. With the basement broken and destroyed, the House is place where we can die without demons. So i vote for going to Phoebe's Place. Paige said. Prue, Piper & Phoebe were laughing, and agreed with what Paige was saying. They all orbed to Phoebe's house.

Meanwhile, Cole, was getting up in the Garden of some People who lived 4 blocks away from the Halliwell Manor. He was angry, and couldn't believe, what just happened. He shimmered away to the underworld where hee used to live when he was Belthazor. The Seer was allready waiting for him.  
I Allready told you this would happen, but you wouldn't listen, now this is what will happen when you don't listen. The Seer said. Okay, I will Listen from now on. But this time, I want my attack to be forgood. And Cole looked angry at an photo of Phoebe he had there. He was angry that she again came away.  
Do you have any idea what your going to do now? The Seer asked. Yes I Do, Cole Said. I'm casting a spell, that will make Phoebe evil again. Phoebe will be by my side when i vanquish her sisters. Wether she likes it, or not.

Chapter 13; The Spell Of Love

The Seer didn't understand what Cole meant. How do you mean cast a spell that will make her evil again? The seer asked. Cole had some evil laugh goingg around. When I make Phoebe evil again, and she will be on my side. Then I have the change to kill her sisters. Especially now when Prue returned. Cole Said. You know sir, i never ever had doubt about you, but your kinda strange to me now. Like it's not really you. The Seer said. Cole was kinda mad by the thing she just said. How do you mean not exactly me. Cole said. Never mind the seer said quickly, let's make everything okay for the spell we need. The Seer said.

Meanwhile everyone was back at Phoebe's house. Grams and Patty where waiting pasiently in the sitting room waiting until the sisters came back. Leo wasn;t there anymore, he had to go to Magic School too pick up Wyatt & Chris and bring them to Billie. When the four sisters finally orbed into the living room Grams and Patty where relieved.  
So, how did it go? Grams asked. Well the good things is that we got Phoebe back. Prue said  
But the bad thing is, is that we lost Cole. Paige Continued. How do you mean lost Cole? Patty asked.  
Well Piper said. We had a huge blast in our basement, which destroyed our intire basement. Then he tried to kill us again with a huge fireball, and when i threw a potion at him, it blast him through the window of the basement, and he wasn't anywhere. Piper said. What does this mean Grams said.  
The sisters all didn't really knew an answer to that question but they did know, that Cole needs to be stopped. And since the Seer is nowhere to be found, they need to watch their backs. The first thing we need to do, is to protect this house magicly. Paige said. Crystals won't help anymore, but we need a place where we can be save. She continued. Thats a really good idea Phoebe said. Maybe you and prue could make some kind of a spell together. Piper said.  
Prue, and Paige where going to phoebe's room, so that they can work on a spell in private. Meanwhile in the underworld The Seer and Cole where working on spell of their own.  
I know whe've tried to make Phoebe evil with Chocolate before, but that was when you were the source, How are we going to do this now. The Seer asked. Well cole said. When i write a spell that will make Phoebe love me again, that will automaticly make her evil again. Cole said.  
Right after Cole said that he begun with packing some things to get started on his spell to make phoebe evil again. He had everything finished and together with the seer he was saying the following spell.

_Wither my love __  
__Wherever she be __  
__Through time and space __  
__Bring her back to me_

Cole could feel the spell worked, and he also felt that Phoebe was getting stronger by the minute. Meanwhile while Piper & phoebe where busy with some more potions, Phoebe had a strange feeling.  
Piper saw that there was something strange with Phoebe going on. Prue, Paige! Piper screamed. Paige and Prue where running out of Phoebe's bedroom and saw that there was something going on with Phoebe. Grams and Patty where comming also. What's going on Patty asked? I dont know, Piper said. One minute we were making potions and spells and the other minute she was like this. Piper continued.  
Phoebe who's eyes where turning black at this point, wasn't the same Phoebe she was when she got up this morning. Leo, who came back at this moment, said everyone needed to step back.  
This is not phoebe anymore. Leo said. How do you mean? Prue asked. Cole is what I mean. He probably said or did some kind of a spell that will turn her evil again. Leo continued.  
This can't be happening, Piper said, how come that allways when our lives are doing fine, something always demonic is going to happen. I dont understand. She continued. After Piper said, Phoebe dissapeared. Not in bright shiny lights anymore, but this time she shimmered out of the room. She shimmered down or something.  
When in the underworld phoebe came to Cole and The Seer. Cole was glad the spell worked and that Phoebe was on her side again. How did I come here? Phoebe asked. You are here, because you are my partner in crime, Cole Said. And together where going to destroy your sisters. Cole said.  
Will Prue, piper & paige save Phoebe in time or will they be to late?

Chapter 14; Family Fued

Prue, Piper & Paige where in shock that they didn't hear anything from Cole or Phoebe in about two weeks now. They thought cole would allready attacked or something. And Cole also put some kind of a protection spell, cause they tried every magical way too find Phoebe. But they didn't succeed. I dont understand, where could Cole be hiding? Paige asked. The sisters have looked every where. They went even to the Mausoleum, where Cole used to meet Phoebe while he still was a demon, but they could not even find him there. I don't know Paige. Prue said. It can't be that we cant find Phoebe, what if Cole actually did something to her. Piper said. He wont hurt her, he needs her. Paige said. How do you mean he needs her? Prue asked. Well, he needs Phoebe to get to us, and because he knows we can't vanguish him, because we need the power of four. Paige said.  
Leo cam back home from buying some crosseries. He heard what the sisters were talking about. Did you guys also tried the Call a lost witch spell? Leo asked. Yes we tried that, we've tried everything but we cant find her. Piper said. Leo hates the feeling that he can;t go to the elders anymore to ask whats going on. He knows so much about magic but he cant use it anymore. But, Paige continued. I might have an idea. What if we combine different summoning spells, then we might get Phoebe here. She said. Hmm, that might work prue said. Lets go to the Book of Shadows and combine some spells. Prue said.  
While they entered the attic, they where going straight to the book. They all looked in the book together, to write some spells down. They came up with the following spell to summon phoebe again:

_Powers of the witches rise __  
__Course unseen across the skies __  
__Magic Forces black and white __  
__reaching out through space and light, __  
__be she far or be she near __  
__bring us our sister Phoebe here._

While the sister said the spell, Phoebe and cole where busy with some black magic rituals.  
They where having an arguement about her sisters. You can't make me kill my sisters. Phoebe said. I can and I Will cole said. You are my wife and you need to do what I say. Cole continued. So your making me to choose between you and my sisters, what happened to you, your not the cole who i fell in love with all those years ago! Phoebe said. Phoebe tried to walk away but while she was walking away there where bright shiny lights around her, and before cole could do anything Phoebe was gone.  
The sister where glad to see that the spell worked they just casted. Phoebe was back where she belonged.  
Phoebe, how are you, are you allright, did Cole Heard you? Paige asked. Phoebe who still wwas evil was getting more angry by the minute. How dare you guys to summon me, I'm not your sister anymore. Phoebe said.  
Don't be redicilous Prue said. You are our sister wether you like it or not. Phoebe was now very angry and she used her new evil power against her own sister. She threw the most powerfull energyball she could make to her sisters, and prue used her telekenetic power to deflect the energyball Phoebe threw at her and her sisters.  
The energyball went threw the roof of the manor, and was falling down a little bit.  
Phoebe, come on, we are your sisters, you cant do this. Piper said. Leo who heard downstairs that the sisters where in a demonic fight, came down as quickly as he could upstairs to the attic. What the hell is happening here? Leo said. He saw that Phoebe was really angry. Ehm, prue, you need to step away. Phoebe is not herself anymore Leo said. The sisters where taking a step back, and at that moment cole came into the house.  
It's almost a family reunion. Cole said. Stay away from her. Paige said. You guys can't stop me, you know it, I know, even leo knows it. cole said. Your evil sun of a bitch. Piper said. I know I should have vanquished you when i had the change. Piper said. You guys wont hurt the man I love. Phoebe said. The sisters where shocked by the thing Phoebe just said. They could not believe that Phoebe was back inlove with Cole again. Especially now that she's married with Coop. You can't be serious. Piper said. How can you be falling in love with the man who hurt you the most in your live. Prue said. You know what, i'm done with this Cole said. He threw a fire ball at Leo and Piper just froze him and the fireball in time. Prue used her power again and Cole & Phoebe where flying to the wall, and crashed into it. This is not a fight between good vs evil anymore, this is war. Prue said.  
And she was walking towards Piper, paige & leo, and they orbed out. Cole and Phoebe who where left behind, saw that the Book of Shadows was still liying on his place. Look, thats what we need right now, now they will never ever vanquish me. And they both shimmered out.

Chapter 15; The Return Of The Book

The sister did not knew that Cole stole the book of shadows after they left. He used Phoebe to do it, Phoebe could still touch the book evnethough she was some kind of evil. Cole did not know that the spell he cast on Phoebe to make her evil, was working out. It was not a spell that made her evil for ever. Phoebe felt she was turning back too good, which was probably the reason why she could touch the Book Of Shadows. She kept on playing that she was still evil and was going somewhere private where she cast a spell to go to her sisters.

_From other worlds. __  
__Far and near. __  
__Please, take me out of here._

Phoebe had again some bright shiny lights around here, and disappeared where she was in the underworld. While the sisters where talking about thwat they needed to do about vanquishing Cole, when at that point Phoebe came in. What the heck is this? Piper asked. It's me again, Phoebe said. Cole cast a spell on me, but it doesn't last forever. I'm so sorry for what i did to you guys, Phoebe said. The sisters did not really believe it as really phoebe, so they did some steps back. How do we know it's really you? Paige asked. Are you kidding me, Phoebe asked. Yeahp, thats here Prue said. And all the sisters including leo where laughing.  
But, phoebe continued, i need to go back soon, cause Cole does not know that i'm on the good side again. I need to find what his plans are. She said. Are you sure your save there? Prue asked. Sure never, but I allways have the Belthazor vanquishing potion. Phoebe said. Piper and Prue where suprised that she still had the potion to vanquish belthazor. I allways kept it in my clouset, cause I never really trusted that Cole was really gone forgood, and thank god i did. Phoebe said. She went to here bedroom and was taking the potion out of her clouset and put it into her pants. I'm sorry guys, but I really need to go know, before Cole gets clicked with her fingers and she was gone again. Do you think we need to worry about her? Paige asked. No, prue said. We need to be here, for when she comes back. Cause i'm pretty sure she's going to find out something. She continued.  
Meanwhile Cole was looking in the entire Underworld for Phoebe when she appeared right behind him. Hi sweety, Phoebe said. Where were you? Cole asked. Phoebe didn;t really knew what she had to answer to that question. I was just.. ehm, shimmering around. Getting to know the place you know. Phoebe said. Phoebe was shocked by what she just saw. She saw that The Book OF Shadows was lying in a crystal cage, which good can't touch. Do they allready know we've got there book? Phoebe asked? No, they don't, or maybe they let us know they don't. Cole said. But i need to go, i need to do something. Be back soon, he continued. Phoebe was glad that he left, cause now she could follow him, so she could try to figure out what his plans are.  
She followed Cole until he stopped shimmering to some kind of cave. He was talking to a female person. Phoebe knew who's voice that was. When the women was stepping out of the shadow, she saw her. She knew who that person was! It was the Seer. How are you sir? The Seer asked. I'm doin fine, the sisters and Phoebe have no idea. Cole said. Phoebe did not understand by what Cole meant with that she and her sisters had no idea. Thats good, cause we need to attack them, we need to destroy the Power Of Three. The Seer said. I agree, cole said, but we need to be careful, Phoebe can not find out who I am, and neither does her sisters. Cole continued. Phoebe did not understand what he meant, but she knew she had enough to go to her sisters.  
But before phoebe went back to her sisters, she went back to get the Book of Shadows. She tried to grap the book, but the crystal cage didn't let her take it. By the time she tried, Cole shimmered back in. Did you really think, that i didn't know you where at your sisters? Cole asked. Like you would ever hurt me, you love me. Phoebe said. Cole had some evil laugh going on. Do you really think I still love you, I just need you. I need you to vanquish your own sisters. Cole said. Phoebe was shocked. What did you do to them? She asked. I did nothing Cole said. Yet.! He continued. Cole tried to throw something At phoebe but right at that time, Prue orbed in, and used her power to reject what Cole was throwing, so that it would hurt him. Cole was flying towards the wall of the cave where they were, and did not stand up. Prue used again her power to move one of the crystals so that Phoebe could grap the book. Quick, we need to go, before Cole finds out. Prue said. She took Phoebe by her arm and they orbed out.  
When Phoebe and Prue came back at Phoebes house. Phoebe was getting very nervous and some kind of scared. What is going on? Piper asked. We need to protect this house magicly, cause Cole is comming. Phoebe said. Although i'm not quite sure, that it is Cole, but we need to be quick otherwise were all dead. She continued. Everyone was shocked by what Phoebe said, and they did every magical way to protect Phoebe's house, hoping that it was enough to keep cole out.

Chapter 16; The Protection That Didn't Worked

The sister had cast a lot of spells to protect phoebe's house.  
They put crystals on every spot of the house. hopeing that it would be enough to keep cole out.  
You know, Phoebe. Paige asked. What exactly did you mean with that you dont know if it's really Cole? She continued.  
Everyone was curious about what Phoebe was going to answer to the point Paige just mentioned.  
Well, phoebe said. Cole, or better said, The Cole I know, would never try to hurt me. she said.  
He still loves me, and because of the love he has for me, he would not try to hurt me. Phoebe said.

How do you really know, he's not going to hurt you Phoebe? prue asked.  
Like i said, He still loves me Phoebe said.  
The things were getting a little hard between the sisters, they were comming into a fight.  
You dont know that Phoebe, piper said. remember when you were his Queen.  
he also tried to Kill you and us. Piper continued.  
So what do you want me to do? Phoebe said. I cant go back, cause he knows I'm not evil anymore!

I think you know damn good what you need to do. Paige said. It's time we vanguish his sorry ass! Prue said right after Paige was finished.  
How many times do we need to vanquish him, we even vanquished him,  
with the spell with our family line. we can't vanquish him, he;s to powerfull. Phoebe said.  
The hell he is, Leo said, you guys maybe couldn't vanquish him when you had the Power Of Three.  
But you guys are the Power Of Four now. There is nothing that you can't vanquish. Leo said.

You know, I think you wrong. A manly voice said. The girls reconized the voice.  
they where shocked that he even got in the house after all the protection they used for the house.  
What are you doing here Cole, Prue said. Don't you know it's ruwd to disturp a family conversation? Paige said.  
You know, you guys can keep giving me these sarcastic things but that doesn't mean i can't or better said, won't vanquish you! Cole said.

You know, i'm getting tired of your sick thoughts. it's time your doing something. and i mean really,  
Start acting like a demon cause your more like, well how do i say it friendly, a yeah, a nerd! Paige said.  
Oh paige, you were allways the one which I hated the most. Cole said

Right after that he threw very fast an Energyball right too paige, it hitted here right in her stumach. She flew threw a wall and  
landed with her had on the point of the table of Phoebe's living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe & leo where shocked. prue imidiatly used her telekenetic power at cole.  
he didn't even moved. Phoebe & leo where moving very fast towards Paige at the same time Prue used her power against Cole.

Cole laughed, haha, did you really think your power has any effect on me? Cole said. prue was looking angry, but she felt scared at the same time.  
You're really getting on my nerves, Piper said. Get out of this house now, or I might do something demonic myself. Piper said. She looked angry at him,  
And she wasn't afraid of him. Cole shimmered out after Piper said. Prue & Piper were running towards paige.

How is she doing? Piper asked. She doin pretty bad, we need to get Wyatt. Leo said. How do you mean wyatt? Prue asked.  
Because's he's the only who's left around who can heal someone. leo said.  
You know what, i'm so sick of this, it's now time to get spells, potions and i don't know what else ready.  
It's time were going to vanquish Cole's sorry ass. Once And For All. Phoebe said.

Leo was going to Victor's house to get Wyatt, while prue, Piper & Phoebe where staying with paige.  
They all knew that this will be a battle they might not survive. But they knew they had to do something.  
They need great powers, they need a miracle.

Chapter 17; Familiar Faces

Wyatt just finished healing Paige. Paige was moaning some Au's while she stood up.  
Are you okay hunny? Phoebe asked. Well, if you guys tell me that you guys vanquished cole, then  
i'm okay. Paige said. No, we didn't Prue said. but we need to make a plan, and we need to make it fast.  
cause we escaped his attacks once, now twice. third time is the charm. she continued.  
I still think he wont vanquish us. Phoebe said. How can you still even consider this? Piper said.  
he tried to kill us before, he even allmost killed Paige's father. di you forget that? she continued.  
Offcourse not Piper, but I still think that this is not Cole. Phoebe said.  
How do you mean, leo asked. Well, phoebe continued. it's just something about him.  
he's not the same as he was when we vanquished him. Phoebe said.

Everyone kinda agreed about what Phoebe just said. everyone knew that cole wasn;t hisself.  
But they also all knew that he tried to kill them before. he even changed reality for it.  
We just need to find a plan, to get rid of him, cause we need to vanquish Cole once and for all!  
Wether it is Cole, or it isn't! Prue said.

Meanwile Cole returned to the underworld. He kept talking to himself sayin that he knew he failed, and that he would  
kill the Charmed Ones next time. Why dont you just leave me alone. Cole said. He was having voices in his head.  
Who are you talking to? A womens voice said. Cole turned around very quick, he was shocked by the women who was  
standing behind him. What the hell are you doing here? Cole said. The women walked out of the shadow where she was in.  
When she walked out Cole could see better who she was. The women was Christy. I'm here to help you, get rid of the Charmed ones  
They tried to Vanquish me once, wont let it happen twice. Christy said. Cole and Christy both had some evil smile going around  
But with those two against the charmed ones. they need some help, soon, or there wont be anyone left.

The sisters where back at the Halliwell manor to get started on some potions. They did not knew that Christy was back in town  
to kill the sisters. they where all standing in the kitchen. Prue & paige where working on some potions  
to expand their powers, and Phoebe & Piper where looking in The Book of Shadows to see if there was some kind of spell  
against such a powerfull demon like Cole. Paige en prue where having fun doing this together. they've never met before,  
so it's a huge thing for Paige to finally work together with the sister she looked up to. They all finally had the time,  
to get familiar with eachother. Prue did not told her other sisters what she has been through.

So when you add this, and add that, Piper will have a much bigger explosion power, even bigger then she has now. Paige said.  
How cool that you know how to make this. Prue said. Well, i've learned from the best. Paige said. Piper, prue & Phoebe where smiling  
I'm so glad i'm finally here to meet you paige. Prue said. Paige was starting to cry. You dont need to cry, Prue said.  
You've brought this family back together. you are the reason why we continued are destiny. Piper said.  
I mean, seriously, getting big boobs because of 5 spells, where just he beginning. Phoebe said.  
Everyone was laughing. Bet seriously, you are destined for greatness, we all are. Prue said.  
Which is probably the reason why they brought me back to you guys. Prue continued. Everyone was getting  
a little emotion by the talk they just had.

But at that same moment, someone came into the kitchen. Prue heard it, and looked up. Who the hell are you! Piper, Phoebe & Paige  
All turned around to see who the person was Prue was talking about. Christy? How the hell can you be here, aren't you, well  
supposed to be dead. Paige said. Christy? prue asked. Christy as in, the girl who tried to kill you girls a couple of months ago?  
She continued. Yeahp! Thats the one! Piper said. Ah please, you must be Prue, the big bad sister who died those 9 years ago. Christy said.  
You really should becareful about who you are saying you threats to. prue said.  
Ah, girls. isn't this fun. I'm not here to hurt you guys. I'm just here to tell you, that i'm back. Christy said.

Right, and we are supposed to believe that? Paige said. We allready believed in you once, where not going to fool in that twice. Piper said.  
Christy laughed. ohw you mis understood. i'm not going to kill you now, but I will be back. Christy continued.  
Oh yeah, you and which army? Prue said. the charmed ones where getting closer until they where all at the same point.  
You allready met him, but it's time for me to go. Christy said. Until we meet again. she continued. Christy disappeard right  
after she said that. The girls where shocked by this news.  
Now it's not only Cole they need to vanquish but Christy aswell. Okay, we need more potions, more spells, more from everything.  
Phoebe said. And we need them NOW! Piper said. They need to come up with a plan to vanquish 2 of the most powerfull  
demons they ever came up against. Will the Power Of Four will be enough

Chapter 18; The Power Of Four, No more..?

The sister could not believe what just happend.  
they could not get to it, that Christy was now working with Cole.  
Prue, did not know who Christy was, cause she was not around when the  
ultimate battle happend a few months ago. What can we do now, Paige asked.  
we had a hard time vanquish her before, and now she's together with Cole, i dont know if we can do it again? she continued.  
Maybe we should call Billie, to let her know that Christy was back, maybe she also is here to take her out. Piper said.  
I dont think so, Prue said, she can't take it to go to her because billie is the one who officialy vanquished her! Prue continued.  
But she was also very angry at her because she came with us, and used her powers to kill her. Piper said.  
The sisters where getting in a discussion about Christy, what did they needed to do.

Meanwhile in the underworld Christy was getting back to Cole. Cole did not know Christy went to the sisters.  
Where did you go? Cole asked. Christy looked at him, since when do i need to tell you where i went? Christy said.  
Where partners cole said, we need to stay together otherwise the sisters will vanquish us. he continued.  
Well, if you want to know where I went, I was at the manor. Christy said.  
Cole was getting angry because of that Christy went to the sisters.  
how can you go to them? he asked. What if they attacked you, then they would kill me too. Cole said pretty angry to Christy.  
You really need to watch you tongue, other wise i will go at them alone. Christy said. We need to come up  
with a plan, because we need to put them apart. Christy continued.  
Well, Cole said, I used a few years ago a demon, so that they would get arguements, and that the Power Of Three wil be  
broken up, because they used there powers to eachother, if we can make that happen then we can take them out one by one. Cole said.  
I hope it helps, cause this time, i wont let them kill me, it's the other way. Christy said.

the sister where still having discussions about Cole & Christy, Phoebe allready called Billie to fill her in,  
and Billie told her she was comming home soon. Prue & paige where still in discussion and Piper & phoebe where more,  
waiting for it to be over. At that moment Leo came back home, he went to P3 cause there needed to be organized some things.  
Alexandra Burke will peform next weekend on the club, so he needed to talk with her managers because Piper was busy  
with the whole Cole & Christy thing. When Leo walked in, he could hear Paige & Prue fighting about Cole & christy.  
Piper & phoebe where on the kitchen table talking to eachother and listning carefull that they where burst into a catfight!  
What the hell is going on? leo asked. Well, Phoebe said, where or better said, they are having an arguement about what to  
do against Cole & Christy. Prue thinks we need to protect ourselves and wait until they come to us, and paige thinks  
we need to make a lot of potions, spells, and go after them. Phoebe continued. But thats rediclous leo said,  
We need to come up with a plan, cause when we've learned one thing, especially about Cole,  
is that he will need to use a demon, and before that, we need the power of four to be strong, and  
undefeateble. leo continued. after he said the, Piper & phoebe stood up and where walking together with Leo  
to the kitchen where Prue and paige where still having a discussion. Okay, you guys, you need to stop with this,  
this is not helping vanquishing Cole & Christy. Leo said. You guys need to work on your powers.  
Cause you are the strongest when you are with the four of you, you can't fight, or things will happen just like  
a few years ago remember. Leo said. The sisters agreed with Leo and they where going to work on some powerfull spells  
and some very powerfull potions.

Meanwhile while they were working on the potions and the spells, a demon appeared outside the house.  
the girls did not noticed that the demon was appearing. at the same point that the demon was going to use his powers,  
Billie walked in the door. Billie used her powers to get rid of the demon but it wasn't enough. Prue, Piper, Phoebe & paige were looking up  
because they where busy making potions on the attic. They where hurrying downstairs to look what was happening. when Prue runned  
down the stairs she saw a demon standing in the living room. she used her telekenatic power and the demon was flying toward the wall.  
Piper came right after Prue, and she blew the demon up, or atleast she tried. but it didn't worked. Paige saw that the demon also had an  
Athame and she called for it, and threw it to the demon, the demon stud up, and shimmered away, and came behind paige and Phoebe. and at  
that same time, Cole shimmered in, he grapped Phoebe, and he shimmered out, the other demon grapped Paige and he was following Cole.  
Prue & Piper where shocked, and scared, they did not know, if they will ever see their sisters again. They need to save them, before Cole & Christy  
Will kill them.

Chapter 19; when you save two, will that cost another?

Prue & piper where shocked and furious at the same time that this happened.  
they could not believe they let this happen. Billie was angry at her self,  
that she didn't acted the way she learned from the sisters.  
if she did, Phoebe & paige would still be here.  
I can't believe we let this happen, prue said. We knew they were after us,  
and we walked right into it! She continued. We could not knew this. Billie said.  
Billie is right, Piper said. We can't know everything. but we need to do something. she continued.  
The three of them were going to the attic, to make some potions, and spells,  
and other options to save Phoebe & Paige.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Phoebe & paige where waking up inside a cage.  
Paige knew what cage it was, cause she was put into when Phoebe was pregnant of Cole's baby.  
While they stood up slowly because they were a little bit dissy, Paige saw that Cole was looking at them.  
She knew something wasn't really okay around here. Not only the fact that they are trapped in a cage,  
but more the idea of Cole being back, after they vanquished him so many years ago.  
hang on a second, paige said. What? Phoebe reacted. Well, this cage, doesn;t it look familiar to you? Paige continued.  
Well, yeah, well, no, actually no! phoebe said. Well, do you remember when the Seer was taking over your baby from you & cole.  
And we were put in a cage? Paige continued. Yeah i do, we get rid of it, by using The Power Of Three spell. Phoebe said.  
Exactly, paige reacted. This cage, was made by The Seer, for that demon which you vanquished with your demonic continued.  
Yeah, you know, i dont need a history lesson, i so don't get your point. Phoebe said. which means, that either or Cole Or christy isn't who they  
say they are. Paige said. Which means that what ever Prue & piper try to vanquish either one of them it wont work. she continued.  
Phoebe & paige where a little bit worried about what they just figured out. they hope they will find a way to let Prue & piper know,  
before they try something, and it will get them killed.

meanwhile in the attic, Piper was working on some potions, she remembered what ingredients she used for the potions  
they used against Billie & Christy. they where the most powerfull ones they ever used. so they had too work.  
Prue was looking in the book, to see if she could find any solutions on how to vanquish Cole & Christy.  
They did not know what Phoebe & paige discovered about Cole & christy.  
Billie was trying to scry for Phoebe & paige, but since they are in the onderworld, it's pretty hard to find them.  
Aha! Prue said. Billie & Piper looked up. what is it? what did you find? Billie asked. Well, Prue said. i didn;t really find anything, i just had an idea,  
do you remember when we had that boy Max, who used his powers to let us know where he was, by using our spirit board? Prue continued.  
yeah I do, Piper said. Well, what if Phoebe also remembers it, and she asks paige to use her powers to let us know where they are by useing  
the spirit board. Prue said. Well, that might work. Billie said. Piper also agreed and they where all going to the basement, to get the Spirit Board.

Meanwhile back in the underworld Christy & cole where in a conversation, while Phoebe and Paige were still think about how to get out of the cage.  
Why did you bring them here? christy said. now it's going to bring the Charmed ones right to us. thats suicide! she continued.  
How can it be suicide if they don't even know we are? Cole said. They can't vanquish us, if they don't know who we are. he continued.  
christy was getting a little bit irritated. They've used the most powerfull potions with the ultimate battle. what if they come up  
with even more powerfull potions. do you have any idea how screwed we are when that happens. Christy said.  
Phoebe saw that Christy and cole where getting into a fight. This can be good for us. Phoebe said.  
what do you mean paige answered. well, if they have a fight, we can consetrate about how to let Prue & piper know, that  
they are not the real cole & Christy. Phoebe continued. Well, high intaligent person, do you have any idea how? Paige said.  
Well, you have met the spirit board before? Phoebe asked. Yeah, offcourse. paige answered. well, phoebe continued.  
The spirit board leaded us in the beginning to the book of shadows, and thats how we figured out we were witches,  
And it also let us to a little boy named Max, who was kidnapped and thats how Prue saved him. Phoebe said.  
Yeah, and your point is. paige said. well, if we can get you to use your power, then they need to get the message. Phoebe said.  
Right, paige said. i only have telekenetic orbing powers, i dont have the same powers as Prue. paige continued.  
Cole & christy were noticing that Paige & Phoebe were busy to get out of the cage. Cole turned around to the cage where they were in.  
You do know that when you try one single thing, i will kill the both of you. Cole said.  
Oh please, paige said. You are not even demon enough to kill us, we've profen that a few years ago! she continued.  
Cole was getting really pissed, and Paige & phoebe where kinda scared by what they saw. They saw who cole really was.

Meanwhile, at the attic in the manor, Prue, Piper & Billie still didn;t had anything from Phoebe & paige on the spirit board.  
Wait, Billie said. I've got one brilliant idea, if i say so myself. she continued. Well, spill it. Piper said. Well billie said again.  
You are a whitelighter now right Prue? she asked. Well yeah, but i dont get what this has to do with finding Phoebe & Paige. prue said.  
Well, when you are a whitelighter, you should get to sence the people who are your charges right? billie asked. Yeah thats true. prue said.  
I think I know where she's going at. Piper said. and i think this might work also. she continued. You need to consentrate about finding Phoebe and paige.  
Billie said to Prue. But i dont know how? prue said. I haven;t been a whitelighter for so long, I just came it when i first came here again. she continued.  
You need to focus on Phoebe & paige. Piper said. when you have that you might be able to sence where they are. Piper continued.  
Prue was focusing on finding Paige & Phoebe. Billie & Piper where looking some kind of scared to prue and hopeing that she could do it.  
Prue opened up her eyes. I know where they are. grap the potions spells everything, we have some demons to vanquish. Prue said.  
Billie and Piper where walking towards Prue and they all where standing hand in hand. they orbed out.

Back at the underworld where Phoebe was still shocked by what she just saw, was the person who Phoebe saw, turning back to cole.  
At that same moment, Prue, Piper & Billie where orbing in. Paige looked up. You need to leave, they are not who you think they are.  
please just leave! paige said. Prue didn't listen and used her telekenetic power on Christy. Christy didn;t move one bit. Christy and cole where laughing.  
Did you really think, you could vanquish us. Cole said. he used his power towards prue, and Prue was smashed against a wall. Prue! piper yelled.  
she tried to run to her, but christy used her power also and Piper was also smashed against the wall. they where both still breathing but just barely.  
Billie used a potion towards christy. You know, i've vanquished you once, and i will do it twice. Billie said.  
Oh sweety, Christy said. you have no idea where you up against. christy continued.

Chapter 20; Gone With The Ex-husband

Phoebe & Paige were still trapped in the cage, and had no where to go.  
Prue could not believe that Christy still stood up.  
How do you mean no idea who we are dealing with. Piper asked.  
Christy started to laugh, do you really think, that you five can vanquish us. Christy said.  
You coudln't even do it before, so why can you do it now. she continued.  
Well you demons couldn't even kill the Charmed Ones before, so why should you do it now? Prue said.  
Meaing, Cole said. Well prue continued, Shax & The source tried to kill me, and look, i'm still walking around. Prue said.  
Piper, billie, Phoebe & paige were laughing. Which made Christy so angry she made the cage go away.  
She waved her hands and squeesed her eyes a bit, and before Prue, Piper & Billie could do anything,  
The cage was allready gone. What did you do? Billie asked. Christy & Cole started to laugh.  
Well, thats for you a question and we've got the answer. and before Prue could even use her powers,  
they both left.

Prue was really pissed, she could not believe they still couldn't save Phoebe & Paige.  
What can we do? Billie said. Piper shaked her head, she didn't know what to do.  
Were back at the beginning, we don't know who we're up against. Prue said.  
We thought it were Christy & Cole, but it's definatly someone else. she continued.  
We need help, Piper said. Like who? we can't ask Coop Billie said.  
Who's Coop? Prue asked. Oh right, you don't know that. Coop is phoebe's husband. Piper said.  
Phoebe is married? Prue said shocking. Billie & Piper were laughing. But seriously, who names his kid coop? prue asked.  
Billie Laughed, He's a cupid! She continued. Aah, that explains a lot! Prue said. But i remember something, she continued.  
Remember that demon who was reversing the love that a cupid made. Prue said. Yeah i do remember that one, that demon stole the  
ring of that cupid, but what's your point. Piper asked. Well prue continued, can't you call coop, and ask for his ring. prue asked.  
That should work, Billie said. remember during the Battle we had, when Paige & Phoebe & christy were Killed, you went back in time to save your sisters  
with coops ring. she continued. Yeah i know, but i don't know if we can use it again. but we could try. Piper said. Coop? Coop if you can hear me,  
Can you please respond. Piper continued.

Coop came in the place where the girls were. Hey there Piper, what going on? Coop asked.  
My god, he's a hottie! Prue said. But never mind, continue! Prue said. Piper & Billie were laughing.  
And you are? coop said! Well believe it or not, Piper said, But thats prue. Our oldest sister. she continued.  
Well, i can't believe it, Phoebe has told so much about you. Coop said. Well thats nice, but can we get to bussiness, prue said.  
Sure, what going on, why did you call me? Coop asked. well, billie said. Paige & Phoebe are taken by Christy & Cole. Cole is phoebe's ex.. Prue said.  
but was disturbed by coop. yeah i know who he is thank you! Coop said. Oehw, hit a nerve? prue asked. Right, Continue. Coop said.  
And we tracked them down here, and found them, and we almost had freed them. Piper said.  
But then this christy girl send them somewhere, and we dont know where. Prue continued.  
Ah i get it, you want to use my ring again. coop said. Well if you aprove it, then yes please. Piper said.  
Offcourse, otherwise my baby wont be born right. Coop said. The girls were shocked. Uhm excuse me..? Billie said.  
baby? Piper said. Born? Prue said. they were all looking at eachother and smiling! Oh crap! Coop said.  
she didn't told you yet. he continued. well here's the ring, and hurry up and save her and my baby! he said.  
He gave the ring to Prue, and then he went out. Okay, you know how this works, let's get back to Phoebe & paige! Prue said.

Meanwhile on the island where Leo once was held as an Valkery Paige & Phoebe where still trapped in the cage.  
Cole & Christy were discussing what to do next when the sisters and Billie came to rescue Paige & phoebe.  
Where are the Valkeries? Paige asked. Cole started to laugh, we banished them. Phoebe was shocked.  
how do you mean, banished them, banished them to where! Phoebe said. well it's the same place where we go when were dead,  
only then for good people. Christy said. Oh seriously, if i'm out of this cage I will give you a piece of my mind. Paige said.  
But you will never get out, so you will never vanquish us either, besides, you are not even strong enough. Cole said  
Paige was getting really angry. I mean, seriously, you are the youngest sister, maybe you've got the same powers as the third  
sister of the prophecy, but you will never be like Prue. Cole continued. Paige was getting real pissed now.  
You officialy don't know who your messing with. Paige said. At that time Prue, Piper & Bille came in, but no one noticed it.  
I might be the youngest, and I know i'm Prue, but I sure as hell will be the one who will vanquish your sorry ass once and for all! Paige continued!

Piper & Prue where shocked by what paige just said. I never knew she looked so up to you! Piper said.  
Well me neither, but i've got a plan, we need to get Christy & cole away from eachother. Because i think the power of those two,  
Comes because of Cole. Prue said. Billie, you need to use your telekenetic power to get your sister away from Cole. Prue continued.  
Piper you need to keep them freezing, because they are upperlevel demons, they will unfreeze pretty soon. Okay ready? Prue asked. No, well.. Piper said.  
And before she could finish here sentence Prue & Billie were allready heading to Cole & christy.  
So, paige, are you ready to kick some ass? Prue asked. Cole and Christy looked up and were allready ready to use their powers.  
But before they could do that, Billie used her powers and threw them both to another side.  
Which was the sign for Piper to freeze Cole & Christy. she first froze Cole and then froze Christy.  
Your turn now Prue! Piper said. Prue walked towards the cage and used her powers to open it up.  
Paige & Phoebe where finally out of the cage. Prue & Paige where ready to fight.

Piper could't get Cole & Christy to stay frozen. Christy used her telekenetic power towards piper, and Piper was smashed against a wall.  
Cole threw Billie towards the other side, and Billie was also smashed against the wall.  
So Cole said. Paige, do you really think you can stop us, I mean, you are the weakest link of all! Cole continued.  
Prue, are you ready? Paige asked. They both looked at eachother, and the where holding eachothers hands.  
We will let them see what The Power Of Two can really do! Prue said. Meanwhile Christy & cole where gettning close. and Piper & Billie were waking up.  
Phoebe was walking towards Billie & Piper, and they were all watching the battle that was going to happen next.  
Christy instantly threw a fire ball towards Prue & paige. Fireball! Paige yelled, it orbed into her hands and she threw it right back.  
Christy could just step aside. if she did it a second later, she would've been hit. You know Prue said. I allways wanted to kill you Cole.  
Then why you didn't. Cole asked. Well I was away for a few years and my sisters did it for me, but since your back, and I'm back, i think i will. prue continued  
Prue started to use her powers which made all the rocks in the cave where they were in, getting towards Cole. Is that the best you can do, Cole said during  
trying not get hit by the rocks. Oh no, I'm just getting started. prue said. Paige NOW! Billie said. POTION! Paige yelled. Billie opened up her hands,  
and the orbing lights were disappearing and appearing in Paiges hands. Since you've got your powers back. Paige said. which are just as powerfull as the sources  
Prue continued. which means this potion will vanquish you. Billie continued. Christy could not believe billie was not her side, again! If I ever return again,  
I will kill you, I promise you! Christy said. I'm looking forward to it. Billie said. Paige & prue where holding hands, Paige threw the potions, and they both  
said the Source Vanquishing spell;

_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda __  
__Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace __  
__Halliwell witches stand strong beside us __  
__Vanquish this evil from time and space_

There was a lot of smoke around cole, and the big blast came after that. But after the blast and the supposed to be vanquish Cole was still there.  
WHAT! Paige & Prue said at the same time. How, How, How can this happen? prue asked.  
Well Cole said, you thought you were dealing with the source, since I was the source. But you forgot one small thing.  
I allready told you i was the only demon who the Charmed Ones never vanquished personally, they did it with help. Cole said.  
I know who he is. Piper said. Cole was grapping Christy and they shimmered out. Leaving the Charmed Ones and Billie behind.  
Who is he Billie asked. Thats Zankou. Piper said. And we need to get home fast and find a way to vanquish him, or we will never get our lives back. Piper continued.  
The sisters and Billie were getting together, and theey all orbed home. Making there selfs ready for the strongest demon they ever were up against.

Chapter 21; An old friend

The girls orbed into the attic, they instantly were walking towards the Book of Shadows.  
who is this Zankou? Prue asked. Piper, phoebe & Paige where looking at eachother.  
Zankou is the biggest threat we ever came up against. Phoebe said.  
He wanted to get to the nexus to get the ultimate power and kill us. Paige continued.  
But, because you learned Leo how to use your Astral Protection, he could teach us,  
to let our astral selfs with Zankou and vanquish him. Piper said.  
Ah, and thats why you were hiding when i walked into your lives. Billie said.  
Hiding? Prue asked. Uhm yeah, we needed to fake our deaths because the police were on to us,  
and were about to expose us as witches. Phoebe said. So we cast a spell which gave us fake identities. Piper continued.  
Hmm, seems like you guys got a lot on your plait after i left. Prue said. But i knew i left you guys in good hands. she continued.  
After she said that, Paige got some tears in her eyes, she always looked so up to prue, and now that she's saying this, she just happy!

But, we need to get to bussiness, we need to get rid of Zankou fast, otherwise we can't get on with our lives for ever! Paige said.  
Right, so you used my astral Protection before, but that just killed the Nexus and not Zankou itself right? Prue said.  
Right, which means we need to find a way to get rid of him once and for all. Phoebe continued.  
But one thing? Billie said. What are we going to do with christy, since she's also back, and she pretty powerfull too,  
and if Zankou really is that powerfull as you guys are saying, then we need some help, cause were going to need it. Billie continued.  
She's got a point there, Phoebe said. But I think i've got the perfect idea to get rid of both! she continued.

Meanwhile in the otherworld, Zankou took his own identity again, he wasn't Cole anymore.  
Okay, what are we going to do now? it wasnt the plan that they were figuring us out you know! christy said.  
I know Zankou said, we need to have a plan, and it better be a good plan, cause now that Prue is back,  
they are stonger then before. he continued. But what can we do? Prue is the strongest of all of them,  
and Paige is pretty powerfull too. Christy said. Paige is nothing compared to Prue. Zankou said.  
Your wrong about that, Christy said. She might be the youngest, but she's pretty powerfull. she studied  
the whole Book Of Shadows to be just as strong as Prue was. She runned Magicschool, she's a whitelighter,  
which means she knows alot of things that happen in the magical community! Christy continued.  
Oh please, Zankou said. they are a treath with the four of them, but alone, i can kill them all.  
And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Kill the one by one. he continued.

The sisters and Billie were walking towards the kitchen, Phoebe getting a lot of ingredients for a potion  
they were about to make. Are seriously concidering this? Paige asked. Well yeah, it's the only possible way to get Zankou vanquished. Phoebe said  
But with him, I mean he made our lives a living hell, especially yours. Piper said. I Know Piper, but we need Cole, wether we like it, or not. Phoebe said.  
I agree, Prue said. Cole was a pretty powerfull demon allready before Shax killed me, he has to be the person we need. she continued.  
But we can't trust him. Paige said. Guys, what if.. Billie tried to say but no one listened. We can trust him, he;s not the demon he was when we killed him. Phoebe said  
Phoebe! He made an alternate releaty to Kill me, so that the Charmed Ones would never be continued after Prue died. Paige said. But maybe we can use.. Billie tried again.  
But what says he will still be evil after all this time. Phoebe said. Phoebe, your not married to him anymore, you don't have to stick up for him. Piper said.  
Okay seriously, if you girls won't listen now I will crossover to the other side. Billie said. The girls were laughing. Whats up? Prue asked.  
Well i was thinking, remember when we had the Ultimate battle, and Paige & Phoebe were dead and you went back into time and got your Mother and your Grams,  
to get rid of the Hollow. Billie said. Yeah i do, but that was only to save Paige & Phoebe. Piper said.  
yes I Know, but because you got your Grams and your Mother, you were able to use the Power Of Three even though it was technicly gone. So if you can conjure,  
your mother and your Grams again, we have again a very powerfull group of witches, which means we maybe have the power to Vanquish Zankou and Christy. Billie said.  
You know, this might work. Piper said. God am I glad we didn't vanwuish your ass a few months ago. Paige said. all the girls were laughing. and were getting up to the book,  
to summon Grams and their Mother.

Meanwhile in the underworld Zankou and christy were still discussing about what they need to do next.  
We can't summon him, the sisters will expect that and they will have a spell or a potion to vanwuish him. Christy said.  
But he wont be the same as before, if there's one thing that we've learned from him, is that he never dies,  
he allways gains more and more powers until he can't be vanquished. Zankou said. But do you really think he will help us. Christy said.  
I Mean do you think he will help us vanquish the one woman he really loved? she continued. Offcourse he will, we just need to put him under a spell. Zankou said.  
And if we do have him, how are we going to get to the Charmed Ones? christy asked. Thats easy, zankou said. If there's one other thing I've learned about them,  
is that they allways come running to the demons they're up against, so we'll just wait. Zankou said.

At the same time, both christy & Zankou, and the sisters with Billie were summoning their reinforcements. Cole came in by Zankou and christy and immediatly was turned  
under a spell, Grams and their mother came into the attic. Prue explained everything and they didn;t had to hasitate to help.  
They were all ready, the battle who they were born to fight, is near. Will everyone survive?

Chapter 22; The Ultimate Power...

They were all standing in the attic!  
Everyone was looking at each other waiting for them too attack.  
Cole however wasn't really busy with trying to kill the sisters,  
he was more interested in Phoebe than he was in killing her, or her sisters.  
he was even more suprised to see Prue back with her sisters, after he was at her funeral and all.  
Zankou was getting a bit pissed by seeing Cole wasn't really interested actually in killing the sisters.  
he thought he was doing good by summoning Cole back from where the hell he came from, But it looks like it wasn't that hell off a deal afterall.

The sisters and Grams & Patty were getting together, they were holding each others hand while they were saying their spell.  
at that same moment, Christy & Zankou were having second thougts, and shimmered quickly out of the attic.  
Chickens! Paige said. But what are you still doing here? Prue asked Cole.  
Isn't obvious by now, you are not welcome in this house. she continued.  
But.. cole tried. you weren't allowed when i was alive, not even when I was dead, and now that I'm back, I still dont want you here,  
so just Get out! She continued.

I'm not the demon who did all those things before! cole said.  
You see, you really need to find something else to save yourself cause I've really heard that to much before. Phoebe said.  
But this time i mean it, I'm not here to kill you guys! Cole said. You have to believe me. he continued.  
Okay seriously, dude, your getting to much on my nerves. Paige said. Easy, Piper said.  
No seriously, he has done enough over the years, he tried to kill you three, than he came back,  
he almost ruined Prue's funeral, then he turned into the source, and even Phoebe becomes his queen,  
then we vanquish his sorry ass for like the 100th time or something, and then he returns, which will turn phoebe into a mermaid,  
like well, don't you think I've said enough? Paige said. Point take, Cole said. I will leave you guys alone. and he shimmered out.

Don't you think you were just a little bit hard on him? Phoebe said.  
You need to stop this phoebe! Piper said. You are haveing an wonderfull husband and your even pregnant,  
you can't focus on Cole. she continued. Okay let's get back to Zankou and Christy Grams said.  
because now that they have shimmered out, they will come up with an better plan, so we need to prepared. she continued.

Your right, Patty said. we need to make Potions, Spells and we need the whole Magical community to help us, cause this is going to be huge! she continued.  
So what we are going to do is Grams said. Paige, you need to go to talk to the leprechauns and the elfes because you know them the best. Phoebe,  
I want you to check up the fairies, trolls and the Nymphs. Piper i want you to go with your mother and me to make some potions and spells, Prue, you need  
to go to the Elders to ask if they have anything what will help against those two, because were going to need it, and Billie, I want you to find everything  
we have on Zankou. so we can vanquish him forgood! Grams said.

everyone was doing what they were told, Prue was orbing out and so was Paige. Piper, Grams & patty were goingg downstairs, Billie was going to the book,  
together with Phoebe, and they were all working on vanquishing Zankou & Christy.  
meanwhile in the underworld zankou and Christy were also getting some reinforcements.  
They had Grimlocks, Furies and they even god some Valkery's gone bad.  
What exactly are we doing here? a Grimlock asked. Well Christy said. We are all here to get rid of those nasty witches once and for all. she continued.  
They've put us all through too much, and there is a point where it has to stop, and we've just reached it. Zankou said.  
But we've all tried so many times to kill them, but we can't! a fury said. And now that their older sister has returned from the dead they are even more  
powerfull. the grimlock continued. Now that Belthazor has left our side, we are one powerfull demon down, so we want you,  
to find as many powerfull demons as you can find. Zankou said. So that we can put them into a corner and get rid of those girls once and for all. Christy continued.  
The demons were all laughing and were getting out one by one. they were also looking for friends and enemies.  
they all hated the Charmed Ones, so they will work together to vanquish them once and for all.

meanwhile at the attack Billie was gone because she was getting some tracks about Zankou and she wanted to follow them.  
Phoebe was looking threw the book if she could find anything that could help them vanquish Christy and Zankou.  
She reached the Belthazor page, she looked at it for a few moments, and then quickly returned to searching in the book.  
meanwhile in the kitchen, Grams, Piper & Patty were mixing up some potions and some spells.  
Okay, this potions if for exploding power which will triple the power of it. Piper said.  
Thats very nice, I wonder were you learned all this! Grams said.  
Piper smiled to her grandmother, she put everything for the girls in the Book, so that they could learn everything about being a witch.  
this one is for Prue's astral protection, so that she could also use her body and not only her astral self. Patty said.  
Ya know, you think that after all these years she would be getting to know her power by now. Piper said.  
Well i was more busy with trying to live with the fact that I was not in your lives anymore then I was with my powers. Prue said.  
Prue just walked into the kitchen and heard what Piper was saying. I had a really hard time accepting the fact that i would never be with you guys again.  
Prue said. I understand, Piper said. But we will talk later, after this, cause we've got alot to catch up on. Piper said.  
Offcourse, your right, prue said. So what did the elders say? Patty asked. Well, they have this idea, which is crazy, but also might work. Prue said.  
Well come one, spill it! Grams said. First we need to get back to the attic, and we need everyone back. Prue said.

Everyone was back at the attic, although they had to wait for Billie cause she was stuck in traffic, the girls were listning to what Prue had to say.  
or better said, what the Elders had for vanquishing Zankou and Christy. Okay, prue said. they told me that Zankou the first time he was after you three,  
tried to get the powers of the Nexus so he would be powerfull enough to kill you. Prue continued. Yeah that's true, but then we vanquished it, so i dont know,  
where they wanna go at. Paige said. Well if you well hear me out you'll figure out. Prue said, and she winked to Paige. They told me you never really vanquished it,  
you just banished it back under the ground. Prue said. Which means, that because it will either go Good or Bad, we can tapp into his powers,  
to vanquish Zankou & Christy. Prue continued. Which would also mean, we have the Ultimate Powe! Grams said.  
That's a redicilous idea Piper said. We are so not going to do that. she continued. At the moment Leo walked in the Attic together with Billie who just got home.  
I think you should, leo said. This is the only way to get rid of them. he continued. You guys need to finish this final battle,  
and then we finnaly can have a normal life. Leo said. The girls were all a little bit hasetating but they made their descission.  
They were going to use the powers of the Nexus, hopeing that was enough to vanwuish Zankou & Christy.


End file.
